My Idol
by xsaiyuki.shizukax
Summary: Sakura Kinomoto, a famous Japanese teen idol. Syaoran Li, the heir to Li corps. Two from different lives. Will there be love?
1. Chapter 1

My Idol:

**My Idol:**

**A Cardcaptor Sakura FanFiction**

**Chapter One: My one and only Idol**

**By: xsaiyuki.shizukax**

**Bold** is Author's note

_Italics_ is Thoughts

Underline Written, such as letters being read out.

"Ten minutes before the show starts, Sakura!" someone yelled from somewhere in the large studio.

"Coming!" replied the girl known as Sakura.

She quickly ran to check in the mirror, her usual brown hair was replaced with a black long haired wig, and her emerald eyes sparkled. She couldn't wait to get on the stage, she was sixteen and teen idol. She smiled at herself, and took a deep breath. _It's just another show,_ she thought to herself. Another girl entered her mirror's view, a black haired, purpled eyed girl.

"Good luck, Sakura." the girl said with a smile.

Sakura turned to the other girl and smiled.

"Thank you, Tomoyo. Hope you will enjoy the show!" she said with a grateful laugh.

"Sakura! You're needed on the stage! In one minute!" a man yelled.

"Ok!" she yelled back, she smiled at her friend, and waved. She was going to go on stage.

The light was shining a little too much for her, she blinked as her eyes got used to the lighting. She took a deep breath, hearing the presenter presenting her show. _This is it!_ She thought to herself. She then ran on stage.

"Hello, Tokyo!" she yelled, the audience went wild when she entered the stage. "Are you ready?!"

The crowd cheered and clapped. "YES!" they yelled.

"I can't hear you!" she yelled.

"YES!" the yelled out louder.

_They are getting awfully loud!_ She thought with a smile, _But its all part of the lovely job package._

She smiled, and yelled "OK! Let's get started!"

The first bar of the song started her introduction. She began to sing the words to the music, her eyes were bright, and she was smiling so much, it kind of hurts. Her body was moving to the beat, and her feet moved in the pre choreographed move. She was feeling as if she was on top of the world and flying.

A brown haired, brown eyed young man stood at the back of the crowd. Normally he hated crowds, but today, he was coming here to see his favourite Idol, Yuki Hitori **AN: That's Sakura's Stage name**. She was singing her heart out, and he could feel the music soothing him. He smiled softly, and wished that he could get to know her better. She was his one and only idol.

"Enjoying yourself, Li?" asked one of his friends.

The brown haired boy smiled.

"Of course," he said happily. He paused and thought, "It must have been hard for you to get the tickets to this concert. It was practically sold out on the first day!"

His friend just laughed and turned his attention back to the concert.

Li was wishing for the hundredth time, that he could know her better; he really wanted to know her well. He had just recently moved from Hong Kong, but Sakura's fame had reached overseas, and he remembered listening to her first song on the radio back in Hong Kong. But now, he was able to see her in person, and she looked exactly what the covers showed. A black haired, green eyed idol.

Two hours later, ten costume changes, and two breaks, Sakura felt utterly exhausted. She was feeling as if she had just run a marathon. _I probably had…_ she thought with a wary chuckle. Tomorrow was the day that school started again, and she needed to attend school, even if she was an idol. She sighed, she had finished her holiday homework, and gotten really busy with the press, but was nothing she couldn't handle. Tomoyo was back in the dressing room; the show had gone off with a success and ended in great spirits. Sakura was so happy, just to see her fans screaming for her to sing. But, the thing was, no one at school knew that Sakura as a teen Idol, no one expect for Tomoyo. Tomoyo was one of her closest friend and they practically grew up together. She entered the dressing room, and flopped down on the couch, taking off her wig.

"It's hard being an idol," she said with a sigh, "But it's worth it, when people come to see you sing for them."

Tomoyo smiled, and replied, "That's the whole point of it. It's fun and everyone loves an idol!"

Sakura grinned, and sighed again.

"School starts tomorrow," Sakura said, "I can't wait to get away from this crazy life for a while."

Tomoyo nodded in agreement. "I heard there's a new transfer student in the school, tomorrow."

Sakura murmured that she wondered who it was. She didn't want a reply; she just simply sat there for a minute or two. After feeling rested, she got up and began to pack her gear away. She needed all the rest she could get tonight, so that she was able to get to school on time, and feeling refreshed.

"Can you get a taxi for me?" she asked Tomoyo.

Tomoyo nodded, and walked out of the room, Sakura looked around for the last time, and left the room, closing the door behind her.

_I wonder what would tomorrow bring…_ she thought.

**I just had to get this story out of my system, I'll do both CCS stories at once, and I can hopefully finish Worlds Apart first. Please review and critique! Review if you want me to finish or continue this story!**


	2. Chapter 2

My Idol:

**My Idol:**

**A Cardcaptor Sakura FanFiction**

**Chapter ****Two****: ****Pleased to meet you… Again**

**By: xsaiyuki.shizukax**

**--**

**Bold** is Author's note

_Italics_ is Thoughts

Underline Written, such as letters being read out.

--

Sakura ran down the stairs, her older brother and father was downstairs, waiting for her. Her mother was already at work, helping out one of her models. She yawned again, and sat down in front of her breakfast. Her glasses were on her face, she really didn't need glasses, but it certainly helped to disguise her face.

"Good morning, dad," she said cheerfully, "Good morning, Touya!"

Her father smiled and returned the greeting, while her older brother Touya just smirked.

"Ah, I was wondering when our resident monster would wake up." Touya said with that smile on his face.

Sakura just scowled ignoring the last remark. She muttered, "I'm not a monster, I'm international super teen idol."

"Sure Sure," murmured Touya, "An international super monster!"

Sakura stomped on her brother's foot, seeing wince in pain made her smile a little. _Might as well act like a monster!_ She thought with a smile. She quickly glanced at the clock and yelled out, "HOE!! I'm late!!"

She grabbed a piece of toast, and ran out of the door, her bag in her hand and the piece of toast between her mouth.

Syaoran Li, a seventeen year walked into the private school, he walked through the majestic oak doors. He held an air of importance and demanding attention, the girls turned to stare at him, and most of them began to whisper and point at him. _I don't have eyes for those girls, only Yuki Hitori, _he just simply smiled straight ahead. Walking into school principal's office, he introduced himself. He was Syaoran Li of Li International Corporation, a large and internationally renowned entertainment company. **AN: That's how he managed to get the name of the artist and stuff. **He was hustled along the corridors of the school, and was shown to his new homeroom. He entered the room, and a wave of gasp and squeals ran through out the room. The teacher hushed them, and gently pushed Li to the front of the class, urging him to introduce himself.

"Hello, I'm Syaoran Li, I come from Hong Kong to Japan only recently, so my Japanese might not be good." he said with a smile.

A chestnut haired girl caught his attention, she was wearing glasses and her eyes were green. _The same shade of green as Yuki,_ he thought. He shook his head, no way that his idol would be in this school, for that to happen would be a miracle. Li was brought out of his train of thoughts, by the teacher telling him to sit behind the chestnut haired girl. He walked towards the girl, he was curious to see that she was reading a book while the teacher was talking, but he also noticed that the teacher didn't scold her. _That's something,_ he thought.

Sakura saw the boy named Syaoran walking towards her; she didn't really pay much attention, as she was reading an English novel. She didn't really cared for new transfer for students, but the name Li was rather familiar. She sighed, and shook her head, when she remembered, she would ask him. The bell rang for class to begin; she sighed and slipped her book back into her bag. She sat up straighter in the chair, she didn't really care who the new boy was, but she really want to know him better. Her teacher appeared in the classroom, beginning the maths lesson. She pulled out her maths textbook, and paid to attention the class.

The bell rang ending the maths teacher, and the fifteen minute break began, she felt heard a few bars of her music coming from behind her. Turning around, she saw him listening to music; she was curious how he knew about her music.

"Hi! I'm Sakura Kinomoto, my father is the famous archaeologist and my mother is the owner of Alice, the famous modelling agency. Pleased to meet you!" she said with a smile.

At first Li didn't reply, but then he smiled. _Wow!_ She thought, _He looks so cute!_ She felt her face was becoming slightly red.

"It's a pleasure to meet you!" he replied.

"Do you like Yuki Hitori's music?" she asked, curious about how he knew about her.

Li nodded, "I love her music! I went to her concert yesterday, and it was fantastic!"

Sakura was happy that he liked her music, "How did you know about her music?"

Li thought for a while, and replied "I first heard her music on the radio, her music kind of felt like they were meant for me. I also knew about her through my father's company, he found out her name for me. Do you like her music too?"

_I'm her,_ she thought. "I enjoy listening to her music."

She didn't say anymore, but turned to face the board again. This time she was deep in thought, the bell rang again, this time signalling the end of the break.

"You look like you found your soul mate…" giggled Tomoyo.

Sakura almost choked her rice, her eyes went wide, and a blush crept across her face. Tomoyo giggled, she acted as if she knew what was crossing her mind.

"Well, Well, Well." a rather haughty voice came from behind them. "If it isn't the adorable losers."

Sakura sighed and rolled her eyes, if there was one person in the world she couldn't stand, it was Meiling **AN: Meiling and Li aren't cousins, their family are close friends that's all**. Meiling was the daughter of an old aristocratic family, whose wealth was well known. Sakura couldn't stand Meiling, ever since Meiling tried to steal her ex-boyfriend.

"What do you want, Pork buns?" she asked Meiling in a calm voice.

Meiling was angry, and Sakura enjoyed angering Meiling. Meiling wrestled her emotions, and kept them under control. She smiled smugly at Sakura, and flipped her head over her shoulders.

"At least, I'm famous and well known around the world." she said haughtily.

Sakura almost gave herself away, but a warning look from Tomoyo stopped her just in time. She let out her breath, and sighed.

"Go and spoil some else's lunch," she said to Meiling.

She saw the new boy Li coming towards them, Meiling looked surprised but then she ran over to Li and began talking to him.

"What's their story?" Tomoyo asked.

Sakura glanced at them and shrugged, and then she saw Meiling whisper something in his ear. The new boy looked at her, and shook his head in disgust at her. She was puzzled, and wondered what that was all about. She shrugged and turned her attention back to her lunch.

The day flew by, Sakura had managed to squeeze every subject into one day and she felt as if she had been run over by a truck. She sighed, and dragged herself out of her chair. It was the end of the day, and Tomoyo had gone home early, Tomoyo's mother needed her at work, to help with the Piffle Princess products. She packed her bag up, and headed outside the day was fairly warm. She always walked home, expect in emergencies. Her mind was whirling as she tried to understand today's classes; she almost missed the boy standing at the gate. She only noticed him, when he gripped her arm. She turned and gasped, she was so shocked that she dropped her school bag. She put her hand over her mouth, and her eyes were wide with shock.

"Aoi?!" she gasped in shock.

"Hello, Sakura, long time no chat," he said with a smile.

She gulped, she didn't like his smile, not one bit.

**AN: Ehehehe Who is Aoi? And what does he have to do with Sakura's past? Tune in for the next episode of My Idol! Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

My Idol:

**My Idol:**

**A Cardcaptor Sakura FanFiction**

**Chapter ****Three****: ****Sometimes the past is best forgotten**

**By: xsaiyuki.shizukax**

**--**

**Bold** is Author's note

_Italics_ is Thoughts

Underline Written, such as letters being read out.

--

"Aoi…" she said, her eyes slightly fearful. She remembered when they first met, she first had just started in her singing career, and he was the lead singer for her favourite band. She shook her head, those pasts are best to be forgotten.

"Let go!" she demanded, she tried to pull away. But his grip tightened on her arm, she tried to wrench her arm away from him. She started to cry, her tears fell down her face.

"You look so cute when you cry," he whispered softly into her ear. He gently took her glasses off, and leant forward to kiss her. The closeness of his body to hers made her flinch. She seemed to wake from a dream, and then she stomped on his foot, his cry of pain made her smile in satisfaction. When his grip on her loosened, she ran. She ran as fast as she could and ran towards the local park. She sat down on the swing, gently swinging herself. She remembered what had caused him to be the way he was. She must have been only fourteen then and he was sixteen.

--Flashback--

Sakura and Aoi had been dating for around six months now; she was so happy that she finally got to date the man of her dreams. Every moment that she spent with him, left like happiness. But, something didn't feel right. She had tried to shake off the feelings, thinking that it was just her imagination. She sighed, and walked out of the studio. She bumped into an old classmate; her eyes went wide, recognizing him.

"It's been ages!" Sakura said with a laugh.

"It sure has," Eriol replied.

They laughed awkwardly, Eriol wasn't quiet sure what to say next.

"Lets go for a coffee, and we have so much to talk about!" she said with smile.

"Lets." Replied Eriol.

They must have sat down and talked for a long time, she laughed at the funny moments in her childhood. Tomoyo was soon brought up in the conversation, she saw Eriol blush when she mentioned Tomoyo's name. She giggled. _Someone's got a crush_ she thought.

"You like Tomoyo, don't you?" she asked Eriol with a laugh.

Eriol blushed even deeper, and nodded his head, mumbling about something. Sakura smiled at his embarrassment, it was a cute reaction.

They talked some more, and Eriol had mentioned that he was going to transfer back. She squealed in happiness, and hugged him. That's when all hell broke loose.

"Oi!" an angry voice yelled out, "What are you doing with my girl?"

Sakura turned to face Aoi, and she was slightly shocked. But she regained her composure.

"Aoi" she said cheerfully, "This is Eriol, an old classmate of mine."

Aoi glared at Eriol as Eriol smiled and extended his hand for a handshake.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," he said with a smile.

Aoi lost it, he completely lost it. He ran forward to Eriol and punched him. Sakura screamed, and the other patrons in the café shouted in shock.

"Don't, Aoi!" she yelled

She watched in horror, as Aoi continued to kick and punch Eriol. By now, there was a small pool of blood near Eriol's head. She sobbed, and threw herself in front of him. She tried to stop him from hitting Eriol. She felt a sudden sharp pain, as Aoi slapped her face. He hadn't managed to stop in time. Sakura felt a small trickle of blood from the corner of her mouth, her glasses had slipped off. She was crying now, Aoi didn't say anything but simply spat on the floor.

"You shouldn't have done that," she whispered softly.

"He touched my girl," he said angrily.

"I'm not an item!" she yelled, "I'm a human being! The same as you! Am I not allowed to talk to boys ever again?!"

Aoi thought it over, and shrugged. "You're meant to act like my girlfriend, not act as if you like every single boy!"

Sakura was getting angry; she didn't like being treated as an item.

"That's it, Aoi…" she said in a surprisingly calm voice. "We're done."

Aoi's eyes widen in shock, but shrugged and left the café.

She had gone with Eriol to the hospital; she had waited at his bedside for the longest time ever. But the damage had been done; Eriol would not be able to walk again. She felt it's her fault, if she hadn't hugged him, Eriol would still be able to walk.

--End of Flashback--

The breeze steadied her mood, and made her feel better but only slightly. She didn't like to remember that sort of stuff, but it was something that she accepted as part of her life. She looked Meiling and Syaoran walking by, she managed to hear what they were talking about.

"…It's such a pity that Aoi never gotten over the break up…" she heard Meiling say.

Syaoran nodded, "Yeah, Aoi's a pretty nice guy…"

The name made her shudder, and thought of her Aoi, her ex-boyfriend Aoi.

"Afterall, Aoi being your…."

**AN: Ahahaha! Another cliffie! What's Aoi's relationship with Syaoran? Mwahaha, XD. And no, they're not a yaoi couple. Hahaha, it's something else! Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

My Idol:

**My Idol:**

**A Cardcaptor Sakura FanFiction**

**Chapter ****Four****: ****Family Ties**

**By: xsaiyuki.shizukax**

**--****-**

**Bold** is Author's note

_Italics_ is Thoughts

Underline Written, such as letters being read out.

--

The name made her shudder, and thought of her Aoi, her ex-boyfriend Aoi.

"After all, Aoi being your brother," Meiling said tactfully.

Sakura gasped, she finally remembered, she had heard the name Li, from Aoi. _No wonder it's such a familiar last name!_ she thought. _How come one Li is in Hong Kong, the other one's in Japan?_ Her thought was answered by Li.

"Yeah, ever since he ran away from Hong Kong to Japan to become a pop star." Li said with a laugh, "I always thought he was rather talented. But father wanted him to be the next heir to his company. Now, I am. Since brother was disowned."

Sakura sighed, _what else to expect from those families?_ She watched Meiling and Syaoran walk out of her view. She got up and dusted herself off. She decided to head home, after all, what else could happen along the way?

Syaoran had already arrived home, and Meiling had seen him off. He sighed; he had just found out that Sakura had dated Aoi. He didn't believe that Sakura would cheat on Aoi.

--Flashback--

"Aoi?" Syaoran was surprised; his brother came back to Hong Kong rarely.

Aoi was in a bad mood; he slammed the door behind him and walked around the house like a caged tiger. His brown eyes were flashing with anger, **AN: This was before he was disowned** he had ignored his father calling out to him to the office. Syaoran knew that if his father's request was ignored, there would be other consequences to think of.

"That stupid woman!" Aoi yelled out, he kicked the sofa; Syaoran was looking at him carefully.

"What did she do?" Syaoran asked cautiously.

Aoi flashed an angry glare at Syaoran. "What did she do?! Cheat on me of course! Going around hugging other men, and asking ME to forgive HER hugging other men."

Syaoran didn't say anything but merely raised his eyebrow.

"I knocked some sense into the other guy, of course."

Syaoran shrugged. His father's booming voice brought them back to reality. Aoi sighed and headed into their father's office.

An hour later, Aoi had stormed out of the house. Later he learnt, that Aoi had been disowned, he had shamed the Li's name.

--End of Flashback--

The next day, Sakura headed into the classroom. She felt someone pull her outside, she turned around. Syaoran was standing there. Before she could say anything, Syaoran butted in.

"What really happened between you and Aoi?"

**AN: Nyahaha! Would Sakura reply? Next in My Idol!**


	5. Chapter 5

My Idol:

**My Idol:**

**A Cardcaptor Sakura FanFiction**

**Chapter F****ive****: ****Things never change**

**By: xsaiyuki.shizukax**

**--**

**Bold** is Author's note

_Italics_ is Thoughts

Underline Written, such as letters being read out.

--

"It's none of your business…" she said slowly.

Li was about to say something, but he was interrupted by her work cell phone. She glanced at the name display, and excused herself. Making sure that she was alone, she hit the answer button.

"This is Yuki," she said in a quiet voice, "How may I help you?"

The voice on the other line, chuckled.

"You really should stop that, Yuki," a pleasant female voice replied. "Anyways, I need you to come down to the studio today."

"Eh?" Sakura was slightly puzzled. "What ever for, Midori?"

Midori sighed, and replied, "Have you forgotten that today is the day when we record for your new single? Please tell me you haven't forgotten…"

"Ah…" Sakura replied, a memory bulb lit up. "Ah, yes. Straight after school, right? You're meant to pick me up also."

Midori laughed, "Yes, thank goodness you remembered! I'll see you then, ok?"

Sakura smiled, "Sure."

A black car was parked outside the school, the window was tinted and it looked like a rather expensive model. At first everyone thought it might have been some celebrity visiting, but the car was soon forgotten, as foreign cars were common occurrences for the students. She had left school during the lunch break to run back home, to get her wig. She had slipped it into her bag, and quickly left the school. She placed her wig on her head, and ran to meet up with Midori. Midori, her age: twenty-one, and an ex-teen idol. Midori's black hair was tied in a French knot, and her brown eyes danced with mischief; but Midori was a hard worker, and a person who takes her job seriously.

"There you are!" Midori said with a hint of relief in her voice.

"Sorry, I got caught up with things at school." Sakura replied, her voice was slightly strained and out of breath from running.

"No time to loose! We're needed in the Li studios."

Sakura nodded, Li studios were a part of the Li Entertainment Corporation, and every successful idol had recorded there. The car door was opened for her, by an aging elderly man. She smiled her thanks and stepped into the car. She wasn't paying much attention to Midori's words; all she could think of was her new song, and the boy, Syaoran Li.

Syaoran entered the Li studio ground, his father had insisted him on visiting the studio to make himself known as the heir, and to learn about the business. He had just entered the automatic doors, when he saw the same black car, the one that was parked outside of the school; arrive at the studio's main entrance. Curious as whom it might be, Syaoran watched the elderly driver opening the door. A black haired, brown eyed woman exited first, followed by another black haired girl. He didn't notice who it really was, before the girl turned around. He gasped; the emerald eyes and the face, it was undeniable; this was his idol Yuki Hitori in person. He watched, as the door slid open to let her and the woman into the building.

"Afternoon, Midori!" a pleasant faced man greeted the woman.

The woman, whom Li found out, was Midori.

"Afternoon, Kenta. It's an honour to be here in Li studios again." Midori said with a smile and a polite bow.

Kenta chuckled and glanced at Yuki. "Don't be stupid. It's an honour to have Yuki Hitori use one of our studios to record her new single."

Yuki smiled and bowed. "Thank you for this chance."

Kenta didn't say anything, anymore. He quickly ushered them into the lift. Syaoran, not wanting to miss this moment rushed to follow. He had just managed to hop into the elevator. Kenta looked puzzled for a moment, before he realised that Li was following them to the studio recording centre.

"Ah! I almost forgot! This is Syaoran Li, the heir to the Li Entertainment Corp." Kenta said in a casual tone. "This is Midori Benrihime, and Yuki Hitori. Midori is Yuki's manager."

They bowed politely to each other, and waited for the elevator to reach their level. The atmosphere was slightly awkward and uncomfortable, but Syaoran didn't notice. He was interested in only his idol.

The studio was a large and spacious room, with the latest digital equipment that money had to offer. There was even a small kitchenette attached to the studio. Syaoran listened to Yuki and her manager talk to the director. _She looks so much more real, up front_ he thought. He didn't know what to say to her, just stare at her face and the simple movements that she made. She laughed at a comment, and her whole face lit up with joy. _I wish she could smile just for me,_ he thought wistfully. He watched as they finally settled upon an agreement, and she was then ushered into the recording room.

"You ready, Yuki?" the director asked.

"Ready!" she said cheerfully, giving him the thumbs up.

"Ok! You're being recorded in 5, 4, 3, 2, and 1! Go!" commanded the director.

The music could be heard in the room, her voice was in perfect in pitch and in time with the music.

"Have you forgotten? The stars in the sky. The stars that represent our hopes and dreams…" she sang.

Syaoran could feel a slight blush, and a ripple of goose bumps ran through his body. Her voice was timed perfectly, and the music suited the words. He watched as she sang, everything around him seemed to have disappeared, and it was only them. Yuki and Syaoran. The music faded away, along with her voice and the spell that she seemed to have woven, broke. He felt reality was coming back too quickly. He watched as the process was repeated over and over, until the director was happy with the quality of her voice, and also with the technician's work.

"Good job everyone!" the director said with a smile, "That's all for today. Yuki, come back next week, so we can record your next song for the single."

Yuki smiled and nodded. "Thank you. And yes, I'll come back next week to record the next song."

They were turning to leave; but Li didn't want to miss the chance to talk to her in person.

"Hitori-san!" he said politely, "Can you wait for a moment?"

She raised her eyebrow at her manager, and her manager left them alone. Yuki smiled a polite and guarded smile.

"How may I help you, Li-sama?" she said with a polite voice.

_Her voice, sounds so familiar…_ he thought _not because of her songs, but somewhere and something else._

"I was wondering can I come to your next recording?" he said with a smile.

Yuki shrugged and replied, "There's nothing to stop you from coming, so why not?"

Syaoran smiled. "Thank you!"

"It's a pleasure." She replied simply. "Is there anything else?"

"Um, yes…" he stumbled slightly, "Do you have a boyfriend?"

Yuki looked surprised but then her face turned colder, and more distant.

"No, as a matter of fact, I do not. I will not have another boyfriend. Not after him." she said in a cold voice.

Syaoran had felt as if he had touched a taboo subject, but he wanted to know who was this him that she just mentioned.

"Ah, I see…" he said in an awkward voice. "Then, I guess I better leave now."

"Yes," Yuki said she was now using her polite tone again. "I guess I better leave. It's an honour to meet you."

"The honour's mine."

Yuki turned to walk out of the building, her shoes making soft clicking noises as she walked out. Syaoran noticed that she had left a bag behind.

"Wait!" he yelled, but it was too late. Yuki had already left the area.

Syaoran went to pick it up, a red sleeve poked out from the back. Curious as what it might be, he pulled it out. It was a red school blazer. The blazer of his school uniform.

**AN: Dun, Dun, Dun! Will Li find out Sakura's identity as the teen idol, Yuki Hitori? Or would something else happen? Next in My Idol! Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

My Idol:

**My Idol:**

**A Cardcaptor Sakura FanFiction**

**Chapter ****Six****: ****Sakura?!**

**By: xsaiyuki.shizukax**

**--****-**

**Bold** is Author's note

_Italics_ is Thoughts

Underline Written, such as letters being read out.

--

Syaoran went to pick it up, a red sleeve poked out from the back. Curious as what it might be, he pulled it out. It was a red school blazer. The blazer of his school uniform.

Syaoran flipped to the tag of the blazer, he almost dropped it. The name was ironed onto the blazer's inside, Sakura Kinomoto. He was frozen in shock, and wondered what Sakura's blazer was doing in Yuki's bag. Tomorrow was the weekend, and he had the address of everyone in the class, the school had given a copy to everyone in the school. He decided to visit her call her tomorrow.

Sakura ran out of the door, she was going to meet up with Tomoyo and Eriol. Although Eriol was still in a wheelchair, he and Tomoyo was dating. It turned out that Tomoyo had always liked Eriol, but she always felt that it was her fault that Eriol was in the wheelchair. The taxi brought her to the meeting place, Tomoyo's family's personal beach. She had packed her gear, and couldn't wait to spend the whole day at the beach. She paid for the fare and stepped to the beach. Tomoyo spotted her, and waved to Sakura, Eriol wheeled his wheelchair and waved to Sakura. Sakura smiled and ran towards them.

"Hello, Eriol!" she said with a cheerful smile. "I'm so sorry about the incident."

Eriol smiled and shook his head. "I'm cool with it. Besides, it's not your fault, it's mine. Besides, because of this incident I was able to meet Tomoyo, again."

Tomoyo smiled and blushed a little, "It's not really a big of a deal…" she murmured.

Sakura laughed, but there was a sense of uneasiness.

"Anyways, might as well make the most of this day, nee?" she asked Tomoyo and Eriol.

"Right." they replied at the same time. They started to giggle, and soon their giggle turned into a laugh.

They must have only spent about an hour or so, when Sakura's mobile phone rang. Checking her bag, it turned out to be her normal cell phone. She was puzzled, as the number wasn't one she knew. Excusing herself from the happy couple, she walked to the rocks and took the phone call.

"Hello? This is Sakura Kinomoto speaking." she greeted.

"Hello, Sakura," the voice replied, "Syaoran Li here."

She rolled her eyes; she didn't know what Syaoran wanted from her. Stifling a sigh, she continued to the conversation.

"Yes," she said, "What do you want?"

"I've got your blazer," he said.

Sakura was puzzled and replied, "Uhh, my blazer?"

She heard Syaoran sigh, "Your school blazer?"

She remembered, "Oh! I've been looking over for it! Where did you find it?"

There was a slight pause, before Syaoran replied.

"In the Li studio." he said slowly.

Sakura stifled a gasped, and slapped her forehead. She shouldn't have forgotten to pick up the bag.

"Oh," she started to think about it, and started to think calmly. "My sister left it in the car, while she went to do the recording. I told her to drop it off at the dry cleaners, I guess she forgot"

There was a pause, as Syaoran thought it over.

"I suppose so…" he said slowly.

Sakura quietly murmured thanks to the gods above.

"However…" he started to say slowly. "In return for not telling others that Yuki Hitori is your sister, I want you to organize a date with her for me."

She gasped, she was in no mood and still haven't gotten over the last relationship.

"I'll get you an autograph from her, instead?" she tried to bargain.

"No," he refused flatly, "I want a date with her."

Sakura sighed, no one knew that she was her, let alone related to Yuki Hitori. If the press ever found out, it would be the end of her world, and there will be gossip about her. She sighed, and saw that it wouldn't be a good idea, but she had no choice but to agree.

"What day?" she asked, she was seething with anger and felt stupid for being careless.

"Tomorrow, Sunday." he said flatly.

Sakura sighed, "Ok, what time?"

"11:00am in the morning." he stated.

"Ok… Where?" she asked him.

"I'll meet you at Chiba station."

She sighed and agreed to it.

"Tomorrow then," she echoed.

"Great! Then it's a date." he said cheerfully.

"Yeah…"

He hang up, Sakura sighed and placed her phone into her bag again. She closed her eyes, and took a deep breath. _Crap!_ she thought, _He almost found out!_ She was going to have to meet up with Syaoran for this date.

**AN: Oki! This is the next chapter! And time to answer your questions!**

**Lil' Angel****: ****will you please make the chapters longer?**

**Answer: I'll try! I sometimes, write as much as I can. So I'll try my hardest to write more!**

**chossomchan: is there gonna be a eriolxtomoyo?**

**Answer: Yes!**

**Not really a question but it's interesting statement I want to answer.**

**PinkSlytherin: I hope he does figure out who is is to get to know her better and find out exactly why she hides herself!**

**Comment: Ho yes. He'll find out eventually. I'm planning to write this story for around 20 chapters or so. Maybe reveal her identity later in their relationship. Maybe. Meh!**

**Next time in My Idol!**


	7. Chapter 7

My Idol:

**My Idol:**

**A Cardcaptor Sakura FanFiction**

**Chapter ****Seven****: ****Disneyland Date**

**By: xsaiyuki.shizukax**

**--****-**

**Bold** is Author's note

_Italics_ is Thoughts

Underline Written, such as letters being read out.

--

He hang up, Sakura sighed and placed her phone into her bag again. She closed her eyes, and took a deep breath. _Crap!_ she thought, _He almost found out!_ She was going to have to meet up with Syaoran for this date.

Sunday morning came; she rolled over and glanced at her clock. She moaned out loud, as she remembered that today was the date with Syaoran Li, and she was going to have to pose as Yuki Hitori. Well, pose isn't quiet the right word here, it's more like actually her other side for a whole day. _And I have to pretend to enjoy this,_ she thought with a sigh. The red digits glared back at her, disapproving of her getting up so early. _It's inhumane to wake up this early_, she thought grumpily, but she had no choice but to get dressed and head out, otherwise things could get out of control. She could always get a train to Chiba station, but the thought of other people recognizing her was enough to drive her insane. She'll have to go by taxi, and meet him there at the station. Rubbing her eyes while getting up, she walked to her bathroom that was connected to her room. She looked at herself in the mirror, her hair was a mess, and her eyes had bags under it. She looked as if she hadn't slept a wink. _Oh boy, looks like I need to get my makeup kit out_, she thought. She sighed, and turned the hot water tap on.

An hour later, fully dressed and looking as if she had a good night sleep, she gently placed her wig on, and completed the finishing touches on her makeup. She quickly glanced at her watch, reading it to be 9:30am. She walked down stairs and sat down for breakfast, she figured if she had the appetite to eat, she'll be fine for the rest of the day.

"I couldn't believe that I got a date with Yuki Hitori!" he said in a slightly breathless voice. He was talking to one of his best friend, Eriol. He heard the voice on the other side of the line chuckle at his amazement and good luck.

"I suppose, it's your good looks and good fortune." he said in cheerful tone.

Syaoran had known that his best friend was in a wheelchair, and that he was dating Tomoyo. But he was told that Eriol was in a wheel chair because he gotten into a car accident. He didn't quiet believe that explanation, but accepted it anyways.

"I'm looking forward with the date!" Syaoran said happily.

Eriol chuckled and replied, "Where are you going for this date?"

Syaoran smiled a knowing smile, and replied "It's a se-cr-et!"

"Humph," Eriol muttered on the other line. "Whatever. Enjoy yourself!"

"I will!" he said cheerfully.

He disconnected the line, and glanced at the clock, the majestic grandfather clock told him it was 10:00am, and plenty of time before his chauffer took him to the station.

Sakura stood at the station, waiting for Syaoran to appear, she was wearing a pair of sunglasses, and trying to ignore the others staring at her. Some was staring at her, while others were whispering. _I suppose some people might have figured out by now that I'm Yuki,_ she thought with a mental sigh. She wished Syaoran would hurry up and come. She glanced at her watch again for the hundredth time, when she felt a tap on her shoulder. Turning around, she saw a boy standing before.

"Are you waiting for your date? Why don't you ditch him, and go out with me?" they boy asked.

Sakura rolled her eyes, and stifled a sigh. This was the reason why she hated to go out often; guys think its ok to pick up girls on the street just before their date arrives.

"No thanks," she said in a dry voice, "I'll wait for him."

He grabbed her arm, and to her, he seemed to be forcing her to go out with him.

"Oh," he said in a mild tone, "Don't be like that!"

Sakura had started to feel panicky and the guy was replaced with the image of Aoi, standing before her. She felt her breath becoming quick and her eyes were wide in fear.

"Let go of her," a cold tone cut through the heavy atmosphere.

They turned to the owner of the voice, Syaoran. Syaoran had his hands gently pressed against the guy's collarbone, but Sakura could see that Syaoran must have squeezed it rather hard, because the boy's face was pulled in a grimace.

"Ok! Ok!" he said, letting Sakura go.

She took a deep breath and tried to calm down; she didn't want Li to find her weakness just on their first date.

"You ok?" he asked Sakura, she just nodded silently.

"Where's your sister Sakura?" he asked her. "She was meant to introduce me to you."

She jolted out of her thoughts, and looked at Syaoran's face. There was genuine concern and worry on his face.

"She's busy, you know with school and that kind of stuff. Besides, we had already met at Li studios." she said in a more calm tone.

"I suppose so," he said with a small smile. "Shall we go?"

"Lets," Sakura replied quietly.

"Tokyo Disneyland?!" Sakura said slightly confused, but very pleased.

Entry into Tokyo Disneyland was expensive, but she had heard it was a worthwhile place to go.

"Yep!" Syaoran said cheerfully. He was suddenly very worried, "You don't like it?"

Sakura shook her head, "Of course not! It's just a rather bit surprising."

Syaoran laughed at her last comment, and held her hand. **AN: From now on, I'll write Sakura as Yuki, because that's who she's meant to be for today!** Yuki felt a slight feel of fear, but she ignored it, as Syaoran pulled her towards the entrance gate. He pulled out the tickets and showed them to the attendants at the front gate. The attendants let them through, Yuki saw some of the attendants recognizing her face, as she had pulled off her sunglasses.

"Their staring," she stated in a matter of fact tone.

"Let them," Syaoran replied back.

"What first, Li-sama?" she asked him.

"Please call me by my first name Syaoran." he said, he pulled out a map and studied it for a moment, before he replied. "We'll go on the Horror Mansion first? Unless you're too scared?"

Yuki heard a challenge, even though it was disguised as a question.

"I'm not scared! Let's go!" she said with a hint of determination in her voice.

Time seem to have flew faster then expected, before she knew it, it was almost the end of the day. She couldn't believe that she was actually having fun. The last ride for the day was the Ferris wheel. She watched the grand wheel turning, letting people view the beautiful scenery. Syaoran gently pulled her into the small compartment; she sat down, sitting on the opposite seat from him.

"I had a really fun day, today," she said, "Thank you."

"It's a pleasure," he said with a smile.

They sat there in awkward silence, before Syaoran turned to talk to her again.

"What did you mean about the last relationship?" he asked.

She stiffened, and didn't reply, thinking of an answer.

"It's really none of your business," she stated a in a cold voice.

"It is! It is since I'm now your boyfriend!" he said

"Since when?! You threatened my sister!" she stated a in cold tone, "Of course I had to! Otherwise, the press would hound her!"

Syaoran looked at the scenery, and sighed.

"I'm not proud of that…" he started to say.

"Oh yeah?" she cut through, "What are you proud of?"

"Look, I'm sorry," he said, "Would this change your mind?"

"Would what change my mind?" she asked.

Syaoran leant forward and kissed her. Yuki was shocked, and then her senses returned to her. She slapped his face.

"Sleaze!" she yelled.

"But I really love you," he said.

She was about to yell out something, but the Ferris wheel ride had ended. Pushing the door open, she ran out, ignoring Li's frantic yelling. She was just focused on running as far as she could from him. She could hear him yelling and running after her, but she couldn't care less. She ran to the ladies room, and closed the door to one of the cubicles. She leant against the cool tile, and felt a tear slid down her face. _Why does the Li brother act so similar?! _She thought. She felt her heart beat faster, and her face turn slightly red. _Could this be another chance at love?_ She thought.

**AN: Dun Dun Dun! Will Sakura ever forgive Li for what he did? And could there be love developing between the two?! Find out next! Please review, etc!**


	8. Chapter 8

**My Idol:**

**A Cardcaptor Sakura FanFiction**

**Chapter Eight: One too many times**

**By: xsaiyuki.shizukax**

**--**

**Bold** is Author's note

_Italics_ is Thoughts

Underline Written, such as letters being read out.

--

She was about to yell out something, but the Ferris wheel ride had ended. Pushing the door open, she ran out, ignoring Li's frantic yelling. She was just focused on running as far as she could from him. She could hear him yelling and running after her, but she couldn't care less. She ran to the ladies room, and closed the door to one of the cubicles. She leant against the cool tile, and felt a tear slid down her face. _Why does the Li brother act so similar?! _She thought. She felt her heart beat faster, and her face turn slightly red. _Could this be another chance at love?_ She thought.

She heard the girls outside her cubical talking and giggling about a rather handsome boy standing outside the toilets. Thinking that it must have been Syaoran waiting for her outside, she sighed and calmed herself down; taking a deep breath she went outside. Sure enough it was Syaoran, he was leaning against the wall of the toilet block and was staring into space. She didn't know what he was thinking, but his eyes had a trace of regret in them. She sighed, and decided that what he did wasn't half as bad as what Aoi had done to Eriol. She walked towards him; he must have heard the sound of her shoes coming towards him, because he then looked up at her. A slight blush, mixed with an apologetic look spread across his face. It was then that, Yuki had decided to forgive him.

"Look," he started to say before Yuki could say anything more. "I'm really sorry."

Yuki just sighed, and shrugged. "I guess you're forgiven…"

He looked at her hopefully, but before he could say anything more, Yuki cut in.

"But… If you do it a second time, without any warning… You better pray," she said tactfully.

"Sure," Syaoran replied with a small smile on his face. But the relief on his face was evident. _Syaoran's smile is much like Aoi's…_ she suddenly thought. She shook herself to clear her mind, it was for the best that she ignored her emotions and get along with it. Otherwise, things could get much worse. She was brought back to reality, by Syaoran pulling her towards the entrance gate.

"The date hasn't finished yet!" he said with a laugh.

"Hoe?!" Yuki said confused, "It's not?!"

Syaoran laughed at her facial expression. "Far from it! It will finish once we finish eating dinner!"

_Then hurry up and take me there,_ Yuki thought. "Ok, but it's your treat right?"

"Right!" Syaoran replied with a grin.

Yuki almost felt her heart stop beating for a moment, that smile was so much like Aoi's. The smile that always took her breath away. She tried to keep calm, she didn't want Syaoran to know that she used to date Aoi, heck, she didn't even him want to know anything much about her. _It's better that way, so he wouldn't suspect anything_ she thought. She watched him hail a taxi, and watched him open the door for her. Smiling thanks to him, she stepped into the taxi. She didn't hear where they were going; she was too wrapped up in her own world to care. She wanted to be left alone for the time being.

They arrived at rather fancy looking restaurant, and when they entered the room, it felt as if she entered another dimension. She gasped in awe, at the simple yet elegant looking décor and the graceful movements of the wait staff. She was ushered to a table near the window, giving her a view of the seaside. Her mind was whirling, but something about this place struck a memory cord within her. She shrugged off the feeling, and looked at the menu set in front of her.

"You can order anything you know." Li said with a smile.

Yuki raised her eyebrow at that comment, "How are you going to pay for it?"

"My dad let me use his credit card, just for today." he replied.

"Thought so," she muttered under her breath.

"What did you say?" Li asked absentmindedly.

"Nothing."

They stepped outside the restaurant, the dinner wasn't too bad, in fact there was something familiar about everything this date. She felt that she had gone to this restaurant before. Suddenly remembered, it was the same date with Aoi. But, she felt while her date with Aoi was special, but this date felt even more special. Syaoran had sent her home, and had left her at home. She thought that he might try kissing her again, but he didn't. He kept his promise. She ran upstairs to her room, and flopped onto her bed. Today was the best day ever, _and Syaoran wasn't so bad as I first thought…_ she thought. _But, would he ever replace Aoi? And, would I ever fall in love with him as much as I had loved Aoi?_ she laughed a little at the last thought. _No one can quiet replace Aoi, and I'm not going to fall in love with Syaoran… At least I don't think so now._ She didn't think about it anymore, but simply fall asleep.

**AN: Ok! Question and Answer time again! :3**

**Lil' Angel: oh i have a question also. when Syaoran says 'What did you mean about the last relationship?' what does that mean? i don't remember Sakura or Yuki saying that. well Sakura as Yuki. i remember Sakura as Sakura but Syaoran is talking to Yuki.**

**Answer: When Sakura was Yuki, Syaoran had asked whether she had a boyfriend. Sakura being Yuki had replied that she didn't, not since she dated him. But she didn't mention Aoi's name. This was in chapter 5. **

**Back to normal now! hoho, I'll say this though, next chapter, Syaoran and Sakura/Yuki's relationship would grow deeper. Let me say this too, Aoi would reappear later on, just not quiet now. So remember Aoi! Or else he'll get mad! **

**Aoi: Yes… I'll get very mad. **

**Me: sweatdrop …**

**So! See you all next time in My Idol! And please leave reviews, comments, and questions! I'll be happy to reply to all, if I can that is… **


	9. Chapter 9

My Idol:

**My Idol:**

**A Cardcaptor Sakura FanFiction**

**Chapter ****Nine****: ****Fateful Day**

**By: xsaiyuki.shizukax**

**--**

**Bold** is Author's note

_Italics_ is Thoughts

Underline Written, such as letters being read out.

--

The first thing she noticed, it was the angry sound of her alarm, and the second was that she was still wearing the clothes that she wore to Disneyland. Her mind was still a mess, and she had school today. Rubbing her eyes, she pushed herself off the bed. Her feet made little noise as she walked towards the bathroom.

Her brother was already downstairs, and this time it was her mother who greeted her.

"Good morning, Sakura!" her mother said with a cheerful smile.

"Morning, mum." she murmured.

"Where's my good morning?" asked Touya in a mock hurt tone.

"You'll get it next year, for your birthday." she replied sweetly.

Touya grumbled, she couldn't hear him very well, but she knew that it had monster and no manners in it. She grinned wickedly, and went through the morning ritual of stomping on her brother's foot.

"Where's dad?" she asked Nadeshiko, Touya was still grumbling.

"He went off to lecture at Toda **AN: For those of you who don't know, Toda is Tokyo Uni.**" her mother replied.

"I see," she said.

"You see what?" Touya asked innocently.

"I see a mean older brother, who is about to be late for his Uni classes." she snapped back.

"And I see an evil monster, sitting before my eyes."

Before anything else could happen, Nadeshiko told Touya that he really was late. Checking his watch, Touya gasped, and ran out of the door. Realising that she too might be late, Sakura also ran out of the door, her breakfast was half eaten.

"You look like you just got run over by bus…" stated Tomoyo.

"Eh…" Sakura murmured. "A bus would be nice. At the moment it's like I've gotten mauled by a bear."

Tomoyo giggled at Sakura's last comment. The bell was about to ring, with only a few minutes left. Sakura watched Li take his seat. Sakura was seated at the back of the class along with Tomoyo, and Li's seat was diagonally opposite hers. She watched him with a sense of curiosity and wondering why he had demanded a date with her. _What fans do…_ she thought with amusement.

"Homeroom has started!" a crisp voice cut through her train of thoughts.

Suppressing a sigh, Sakura sat up in her chair and focused on the blackboard.

"As you know, every year we have a school festival. To celebrate being a student here, I need ideas for a class activity." stated her homeroom teacher.

Students began to mutter amongst themselves, some looked excited while others looked bored.

"Hush!" Her teacher said. "We can only do ONE activity. Anyone got any ideas?"

Someone put up their hand, "How about a Café?"

"We did that LAST year." stated a girl sitting in the front row.

"We can always do it again this year," another boy said.

There was a heated debate amongst the other students. Sakura just watched on with faint feeling of interest. Suddenly Tomoyo looked like she had the wickedest piece of mischief in her mind. _Uh Oh…_ Sakura thought warily, when Tomoyo has that look on her face, it means it's something so bad. She sighed as the teacher called Tomoyo to voice her suggestion.

"How about a play?" she told the teacher.

There was a moment of silence, and then everyone began to talk even more. From what she could make out, everyone was agreeing with Tomoyo's idea.

"I have an idea for the play," continued Tomoyo. "We'll Cinderella with a twist."

"That sounds good, Tomoyo." their teacher said. "Ok! For those of you who want roles in the play, we'll do a lucky dip."

Her teacher wrote out all the roles, and placed them in a box. She then counted the people who wanted roles in the play. Sakura had put her hand up as well, she wasn't artist like the others who had volunteered to do backstage work or costume design. She wanted to something that she was sort of good at. She was called up to take a name from the box, she noticed with a faint interest that Syaoran had put his hand up as well. Sitting down, she read the piece of paper. Princess, was written on the sheet of paper. Feeling slightly pleased that she got the role that she wanted, she glanced at Syaoran. His facial expression didn't give anything away. _I hope he doesn't get Prince_, she thought suddenly. She shuddered. Her teacher had recorded everyone's roles, and then walked to the blackboard. She wrote the roles on the board then she wrote the people who have that role next to it. She gasped, and sank deep into her chair.

"So, the role of the Princess goes to Sakura" the teacher said. "And Syaoran gets the role of the Prince."

She rolled her eyes. _So much for my hope of avoiding him_, she thought. _Now, he's the Prince of the play, and I'm going to be the Princess…His princess._

**AN: Whee :3 Finished chapter 9! A play? With Sakura and Syaoran as lead?! (Gasp!) What can possibly happen?! All the tears and Drama of My Idol! Please Review!**

**Question and Answer time!**

**natsume-luvr25-: when will he actually find out the truth about her?**

**is her secret going to be told to the whole world?**

**Answer: If I told you when, it would ruin the fun and games. :D And her secret would be told to the whole world. When it does, it would cause a BIG bang!**

**So ends the questioning for this chapter! I think Chapter 10 would be up soon. Might be a bit slower, due to my med entry exam, then again. Might be bit early, Depends. **


	10. Chapter 10

**My Idol:**

**A Cardcaptor Sakura FanFiction**

**Chapter Ten: Festival Madness**

**By: xsaiyuki.shizukax**

--

**Bold** is Author's note

_Italics_ is Thoughts

Underline Written, such as letters being read out.

--

"What were you thinking?" she complained to Tomoyo.

Tomoyo just laughed and had a mischievous look.

"It's something fun And it's a se-cr-et!" she grinned.

Sakura grumbled and muttered something under her breath. Tomoyo laughed, as they stepped into the noisy class, since the cultural festival was going to be going under away, there was a sense of excitement. Sakura watched with fascination, she saw Syaoran making a beeline for her. She sighed and walked out of the class room, knowing Syaoran would follow her.

"What do you want?" she asked him in a cool and collected voice, even though she was feeling nervous.

There was a pause, as Li collected his thoughts.

"I was wondering… is there a possibility that I can go on another date with Yuki?" Syaoran said slowly.

Sakura sighed, and rolled her eyes. _Seriously!_ She thought, _Is that all he can think of? Yuki? What about me?!_ She frowned a little at the last thought, and sighed as her mind cleared.

"I don't know, she's sort of busy you know," she said slowly.

"I can wait for her. However long it's going to take," he said seriously.

_Does he ever give up?!_ She thought. But then there was a sense of glee as she realized that he was chasing after her.

"I'll tell you later." She flashed a quick smile at him.

Syaoran sighed, as Sakura walked down the corridor. _She sure knows how to drive a hard bargain!_ He thought with a sense of admiration, _she really must be protecting her sister_. He sighed, and wistfully thought of going on another date with Yuki.

The classroom was in frenzy, as everyone rushed about. The festival was two months away, and everyone was busy, Sakura sat down on the closest chair, and watched the others rushing about. Tomoyo was speaking to Chisa organizing the costumes. She watched with mild amusement. Then Tomoyo waved her over. She stood up, and walked towards Tomoyo. She only managed to heard Tomoyo saying Thank you.

"Good! You're here!" Tomoyo said with a smile.

"Yeah," Sakura replied.

"The play is going perfectly well!" Tomoyo rushed to say, "Ok, a summary of the play. Cinderella is someone who is a hard worker, and is very pretty. Like you!"

Sakura rolled her eyes and waited for Tomoyo to continue.

"Oh, you know the usual Cinderella story. Expect, she has a double life, her fairy godmother often helps to lead the double life. She's a singer, and the prince is the heir to a large corporation and his family is an old aristocrat family. It's all modern, they meet at his birthday family, and instantly fall in love. But because the stepmother found out, Sy- I mean the prince, promise to ask her father for her hand in marriage. But, the stepmother tries to stop them, because she wants her own daughter to marry the prince. So, she tries to send Cinderella to another state. But, the prince finds out, and follows her. The rest is well, a happy ending." Tomoyo said with a smile.

"Theres more…" Sakura said suspiciously.

"Yeah… There's a kissing scene," Tomoyo said with a sheepish smile.

"I KNEW it!" she yelled, but took three deep breaths to calm down. "Ok, I'm sure we can cut out the kissing scene." Her voice was pleading.

Tomoyo just shook her head, and smiled evilly.

"Nope, not a chance." Tomoyo said with a smile.

Sakura rolled her eyes and muttered great.

"Now, I'm handing you over a copy of the script." Tomoyo said in a business like voice. "So better study it."

"Yes miss!" she said in an obedient tone.

"Good!" Tomoyo said, "because I told Syaoran about this already."

"You WHAT?!" she yelled, "and what ELSE did you do?"

"Nothing, he told me his brother Aoi was coming too."

Sakura groaned. This was becoming to be a long day.

**AN: I'm watching the Olympic opening ceremony now, so kinda distracted. Ahaha… It's so good! :O! Go China! **


	11. Chapter 11

**My Idol:**

**A Cardcaptor Sakura FanFiction**

**Chapter Eleven: On with the Show**

**By: **

--

**Bold** is Author's note

_Italics_ is Thoughts

Underline Written, such as letters being read out.

--

Sakura like what she Tomoyo said, when they first started this play. _Aoi coming to this play?!_ She thought with a frown. Tomoyo seemed to love to play matchmaker, and throwing things into chaos. She even remembered the play in elementary school, when Tomoyo was made the princess, and she was the prince. She sighed and shook her head. Today was the day of the play, and after countless hours of rehearsals, tears and tantrum. They finally managed to pull it through for the play. What bothered her the most for this play, was Tomoyo's insistence of the kissing scene. Her gut told her there will be trouble for today. Her instincts were never wrong. She shook her head, and got off the bus. Her mind whirling with thoughts. She took a deep breath and tried to calm down.

_Nothing wrong is going to happen. Nothing! Nothing! It's just like performing on stage, singing and giving the crowd what they want_. She tried to think positively, but there was still a sinking feeling at the bottom of her stomach.

"You ok?" asked a quiet male voice.

She turned around, and standing behind her was the last person she wanted to see.

"Do I look ok to you?" she demanded.

Syaoran shrugged, he looked rather pale and looked rather nervous. _That's not the usual Syaoran_.

"I don't know," replied Syaoran timidly, "But, let's just do our best today ok? My brother would be there, and he said he was looking forward to it. Since it starred you."

Sakura almost went white a the thought of him coming to see her. She knew that something was wrong. She forced a cheerful smile on her face.

"That's nice! It's nice that I have a fan already!"

Syaoran frowned at that, but didn't say anything. The tension between them seemed to have raised up a couple of notches.

"Is… Is your sister going to be there?" asked Syaoran after minute or so of awkward silence.

She cringed a little at that question. Truthfully, she rather not have Syaoran ask that question. But then Aoi came into view, and was heading straight for them. Her eyes widened and she gulped as his figure came closer and closer towards him. She had to get out of there, quick. By the time she had decided her escape route, Aoi was standing next to Syaoran, and slung his arm over Syaoran's shoulder.

"Hey, little brother!" Aoi said rather cheerfully, "I can't wait for this play to start."

Sakura gave a small smile, and just nodded.

"Glad you could come," said Syaoran with a smile.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world!" Aoi said with a wink at Sakura. Sakura stared at Aoi in fear, but didn't say anything. "So, what were you guys were talking about? Before I came here?"

Sakura's heart sank as Aoi asked that question.

"I just asked her whether her sister, Yuki Hitori would be there, isn't that right Sakura?" replied Syaoran.

What could she say? That Syaoran was lying? It wasn't fair to drag the younger brother into her relationship mess. She just nodded, fearing that any more words, could cause serious damage.

"Oh, she'll be there all right" stated Aoi in a matter-of-fact tone. "She'll be there."

It seemed to her, that the last question was her cue to get out of here. She was going to take her chance and just get away from Aoi.

"Y-yeah, she'll be there," she said with an awkward smile. "Look at the time!" she gasped. "I better get going to the dressing room! Nice meeting you Syaoran's older brother!"

She didn't wait for a reply, she just scuttled out of there. Not looking back the confused expression on Syaoran's face. Not even looking back at the hint of a smirk on Aoi's face.

She ran up the stairs towards the dressing room. Her mind was whirling, not sure what was Aoi's true intentions with her, and worried for Syaoran's safety. _Syaoran's a big boy now,_ she scowled at herself, _I'm sure he can handle his own brother_. She didn't want to think any more, and shook her head. The door of the dressing room was slightly open, telling her to enter the room. She took a deep breath, and shook her head, trying to clear those unpleasant thoughts out of her mind. Then forcing a smile, she stepped into the room.

"Ohayou, mina-san! (**Good morning, everyone**)" she shouted as she stepped in the room.

"Ohayou, Sakura!" voices came greeted her, as she walked into the room.

Tomoyo was already there, and her eyes widened in delight as Sakura stepped into the room. She ran over the Sakura, and pulled her towards the dressing table.

"You have to change now!" Tomoyo exclaimed in excitement.

Sakura rolled her eyes, no matter how many times she worn that dress, Tomoyo always squealed in delight. She looked like as if Christmas came early.

"Ok ok!" Sakura said with a laugh.

She took the dress off the rack and stepped into the changing cubicle. The soft swishing of the material could be heard as she chatted with Tomoyo. Talking to Tomoyo was soothing and something that Sakura enjoyed, even if her friend could get over excited sometimes. She was changing into her costume. It was everyday wear clothing, just Tomoyo had made them look like they have gone past many owners.

"Well?" she asked. Stepping out of the cubicle.

Tomoyo nodded and an excited glint entered her eyes.

"Looks like our Cinderella all right~" she squealed, rubbing her cheeks with Sakura.

Sakura just smiled feebly, as she was ushered back to the dressing table. As soon as she sat down, brushes was pulled out and powders was applied to her face. She relaxed a little, this was something she was used to. She closed her eyes, and the lines of the play came to her, she took a deep breath and smiled. She was going to be fine.

"Ten minutes before we have to start!" a voice sliced through her train of thoughts.

"Ok! We're almost ready!" Tomoyo replied.

Sakura opened her eyes, and stepped into her shoes. If she remembered correctly, the first scene would be when she was at home, doing those chores that the step mother and her step sisters made her do. She honestly thought it was unlike Tomoyo to start it off like this. Tomoyo's style was to dazzle the crowd and draw the audience slowly into the story, before finishing it off with a big bang. She took a deep breath, as she stepped behind the stage, everyone looked nervous and worried about the show. But Sakura would show them what she was made of.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Class 1-C would perform 'My Idol: A Cinderella story with a twist!" announced a voice.

She heard polite applause and watched as the curtain came up. This was it, she must get on with the show.

**AN: Sorry for the belated update. My life gets rather hectic, in between work and uni and assignments. D: Nothing seems to slow it down! But! Because now I have more access to the computer I should able to update once a week or something like that. Maybe less as assignments are starting to be due! Thank you for the fans who have stayed with me so far! I promise I would finish this story! Even if it kills me. xD! Please give me your reviews and constructive criticism is welcomed!**


End file.
